Ru Brike (jkason)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Slayer 7 Level: 07 Experience: 23,019 XP (34,000 for next level) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Southern Deity: Bashu First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Kaedyn's Quest Background: Open Abilities STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 19 +4 (10 pts +2 racial, +1 at 4th) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (05 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 72 = (58) + CON(14) (Slayer) AC: 21 = + DEX (04) + Armor (04) + Enhance (01) + Deflect (01) + Nat (01) AC Touch: 16 = + DEX (04) + Deflect (01) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor (04) + Enhance (01) + Deflect (01) + Nat (01) INIT: +04 = DEX(04) BAB: +07 = (07) CMB: +07 = + STR(0) + Misc(0) CMD: 22 = + BAB(07) + STR(0) + DEX(4) + Deflect (01) Fortitude: +08* = + CON(2) + Cloak(1) Reflex: +10* = + DEX(4) + Cloak(1) Will: +04* = + WIS(0) + Trait(1) + Cloak(1) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * +2 vs. divination effects (Carefully Hidden trait) * + 1/2 level (3) Reflex vs. Traps (Trap Sense) Weapon Statistics Wakizashi +1: Attack: +12/+07 = + DEX(4) + Enhance (01) Damage*: 1d6+1, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Slash or Pierce, Deadly Wakizashi (TWF): Attack: +10/+09/+05/+04 = + DEX(4) + Enhance (main hand, 01) - Two-Weapons(2) (extra attack Imp TWF) Damage*: 1d6+1/1d6, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Slash or Pierce, Deadly Light Mace: Attack: +11/+06 = + DEX(4) Damage*: 1d6, Crit: x2, Special: Bludgeon Light Mace (TWF): Attack: +09/+09/+04/+04 = + DEX(4) - Two-Weapons(2) (extra attack Imp TWF) Damage*: 1d6/1d6, Crit: x2, Special: Bludgeon Longbow: Attack: +11/+06 = + DEX(4) Damage*: 1d8, Crit: x3, Special: by ammo, Range 100 ft. * +2d6 when opponent denied Dex (Sneak Attack) * +1 when flanking (Dirty Fighter trait) * +2 Attack / Damage vs Studied Target(s) * -2/+4 Power Attack Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 any ability (Dex) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Slayer (+1/6 Slayer Talent x7) Bonus Feat: Extra Feat at 1st level Skilled: Bonus skill point each level Languages: Any language available as bonus Class Features Slayer Armor: Light, medium, non-tower shields Weapons: All simple and martial Studied Target: * +2 Bluff, Know, Perception, Sense Motive, Survival vs. * (Stalker): +2 Disguise, Intimidate, Stealth vs. * +2 attack / dmg (lvl 5) * Up to 2 targets at once (lvl 5) * Swift action to study * Study as immediate if dealing sneak attack damage * Lasts until target death or Slayer studies new target Track: Add 1/2 Slayer level (min +1) to Survival to follow tracks. Slayer Talents: * Trapfinding (2nd): DD is class skill Gain Trap Sense / Trapfinding as rogue = Slayer level * Ranger Combat Style (4th): TWF * Combat Trick (6th): Power Attack * Ranger Combat Style (FC bonus): Improved TWF Sneak Attack: '''+2d6 vs. opponents denied Dex bonus (ranged to 30') Feats '''Weapon Finesse (1st level): Sub Dex for Str on light weapon attack rolls Exotic Weap Prof (Wakizashi) (Bonus Human) Combat Reflexes (3rd level): + Dex bonus AoO. AoO flat-footed. Two-Weapon Fighting (Slayer Talent): Reduce penalties for TWF Blind Fight (5th level): Roll concealment miss 2x, Invisible foes get no advantage, Move full speed if blind. Power Attack (Slayer Talent): -2/+4 on attacks when used (increases ea +4 bab) Improved TWF (Slayer Talent): Iterative attack with off hand when TWF Step Up (7th level): Take immediate 5' step if adjacent opponent does. Must wind up adjacent again. Lose 5' movement / 5' step next round if feat used. Traits Dirty fighter (Combat): +1 damage on a hit when flanking Carefully Hidden (Racial): +1 Will saves, +2 saves vs. divination Skills Skill Points: 49 = (6) + INT(00) + Human(01) x Level + FC(0)] (Slayer 7) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +14 7 3 4 -0 +0 Appraise +0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff +12/14 7 3 2 +2 Studied Target Climb +0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy +2 0 0 2 +0 Disable Device +14/17 7 3 4 -0 +3 Trapfinding Disguise +7 2 3 2 +0 Escape Artist +11 7 0 4 -0 +0 Fly +0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +2 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +2 Studied Target Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +2 Studied Target Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +2 Studied Target Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +2 Studied Target Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +2 Studied Target Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +2 Studied Target Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +2 Studied Target Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +2 Studied Target Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +2 Studied Target Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +2 Studied Target Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +10 7 3 0 +0 Perception (trap) +13 7 3 0 +3 Trapfinding Perception (ST) +12 7 3 0 +2 Studied Target Perform ( ) +2 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive +5/+7 2 3 0 +2 Studied Target Sleight of Hand 0 0 4 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth +14 7 3 4 -0 +0 Survival +6/9 3 3 0 +3 Track Swim +0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device +0 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Mithral Chain Shirt +1 2100 gp 12.5 lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 01 lb Ring of Prot +1 2000 gp 00 lb Amulet of Nat Arm +1 2000 gp 00 lb Goggles of Night 12000 gp 00 lb Wakizashi +1 2335 gp 02 lb Wakizashi (off hand) 35 gp 02 lb Handy Haversac 2000 gp 05 lb '' Light Mace (2) 10 gp 08 lb'' '' Longbow 75 gp 03 lb'' '' Arrows (20) 1 gp 03 lb'' '' Blunt Arrows (20) 2 gp 03 lb'' Flint & Steel 01 gp 00 lb Ink (1 oz.) 08 gp 00 lb Inkpen .1 gp 00 lb Parchment (5) 01 gp 00 lb MW Thieves' Tools 100 gp 01 lb Trail Rations (2) 01 gp 02 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Potion of Disguise Self 50 gp 00 lb '' ''Wand CLW (35 cgs) 750 gp 00 lb '' ''Haversack total carry weight: 24 lb Belt Pouch 02 gp .5 lb Ioun Torch 75 gp 00 lb Total Cost: '24,597.1 gp ' Total Weight: 30 lb Light Medium Heavy 0-33 34-66 67-100 Consumables Used Equipment Cost Weight Alchemist's Fire (3) 60 gp 03 lb Liquid Ice 40 gp 02 lb Giant Wasp Poison 210 gp 00 lb Antiplague 50 gp 00 lb Sunrod 02 gp 01 lb Total: 362 gp Finances PP: 100 Initial funds: 150 gp GP: 48 Rescue at Boar's Ridge earnings: 2,193.85 gp SP: 07 DMC (1 @ 2nd level): 330 gp CP: 05 Rodents of Unusual Size: 1,182 gp DMC (2 @ 3rd level): 1,020 gp Kaedyn's Quest: 20,374.75 gp = Total Earnings: 25,250.6 gp Consumed expenditures: -362 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Current Inventory: -24547.1 gp 0000 Coinage left: 341.5 gp Details Gender: Male Age: 20 Height: 5'11" Weight: 195 lb Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Tan Appearance: Perhaps to distance himself from his childhood in squallor, Ru's grooming is notably exact. His hair is cropped close and even. He's fostered a carefully-sculpted beard, as well. Despite the tailoring difficulty his size and width of shoulder provide, he's made sure his clothes are impeccably tailored. Background Ru Brike just wanted to make his life better. Members of Rhat'matanis' lowest caste, the Brike family squatted in a condemned tenement, picked through garbage for dinner, scampered away from the corrupt city guard who felt no fear of reprisals from the lowborne. So when Arisi Turb'ul saw the potential bruiser Ru could be and offered him a place in his gang, Ru jumped at the chance. Protection money paid for a legal--if small--apartment for Ru's family. Daily trawls of the marketplace fed them all well. Ru especially thrived once he had some real nutrition, his broad shoulders filling out, muscle and mass and a growth spurt making him look a man when he was still just a boy. This was defintely better. Ru took Ari's orders. His hearty laugh charmed those he was meant to protect, and if he looked stonger than he actually was, he quickly learned to hit the tenderest spots when it came time to commit violence. To most, Ru was still just lowborne trash, but Ari taught him to exploit the empty spaces in the code of castes, to hurt those who couldn't object, and help those with the ... malleability to grant aid to those below them for the right favor. Then Terriam Gis showed up. Everyone thought Gis was just another weak merchant. Ru stomped into his shop one evening expecting to perk up his night by watching the man cower after a glare and a few broken tables. Gis was half Ru's size, scrawny and unimpressive to look at. Nothing like bullying the weak to raise a young man's spirits. But Gis blocked or dodged every blow Ru threw at him. Again and again, turning Ru's building rage aside without breaking a sweat. As he fought, Ru saw something in the man's eyes. Power, certainly, but something else. A clarity, an overwhelming certainty in himself, that told Ru he would never best this man despite his own raw skills. Ru couldn't explain why he stopped. Still, he had to. He halted his blows, took a step back, and bowed to his better. Gis, it turned out, was a member of Irthos' Owlery, sent into Rhat'matanis to learn about the nation, in particular to explore the exploitation of the caste system, potentially undermining it if possible. Ru became his first native recruit, learning the ways of infiltration, sabotage, and channeling the force of one's presence. In exchange, Ru supplied the insider's perspective Gis lacked, aiding in negotiating the complicated caste rules of the nation, as well as helping to identify more potential recruits. Soon Gis and the Owls had a respectable network entrenched in Rhat'matanis, and Gis declared that the next step of Ru's training would require him to explore outside the boundaries of his nation. The best spy, he claimed, was one who knew the most about the world in which he lived. Ru, bowing as always to Gis's guidance, set out for Venza, to seek knowledge (and thus power) in the greater world. Adventure Log Rescue at Boar's Ridge A wizard by the name of Cratchen hires a band of fresh faces to go do what he cannot; rescue his cat. A hobgoblin necromancer had kidnapped the wizard's familiar and was going to use it in a black arts ritual that would have cripple the wizard while bestowing forbidden power upon the necromancer. After renting horses at the menagerie that is the Grand Stable of Venza from Jacus, a band of fresh faced adventurers rode out to the fort on Boar's Ridge. Having stealthily climbed the fort's wall, sneaking in through the upper level, fought goblins, skeletons and even a humongous spider before facing down the necromancer himself. In the end, the necromancer was dead, the cat was safe, and the group of adventurers had their first taste of glory. XP Received: 2,054 XP Treasure Received: 2,193.85 GP DM Credits: 1 @ level 2 XP Received: 330 XP Treasure Received: 330 GP Rodents of Unusual Size in which a local wine merchant has need of something much stronger than your usual exterminators, and rats much too large for their own good meet grisly ends as our protagonists make their way to the skeletal remains of a hapless victim of telportation magics. with Dame Sienna Morrogrim (Grayn), Tirgas the Hermit (Cyclopean) ("Stocky"), Robert Kronbark (Lindeloef) ("Scar"), and Charity (Aura) ("Red") XP Received: 1,084 XP Treasure Received: 1,182 GP Kaedyn's Quest: in which the eponymous paladin recruits aid against the forces quite literally deviling the Church of Helerion. With Amien Thrus (Det) ("Goldilocks"),Damaris Beiryn (soulnova) ("Princess"), Lai Tai Liu (Systole) ("Muscles"), Thuvian Darklight (sunshadow21) ("Shadow"), and Tyrion Thankirk(jackslate45) ("Scruff"). After an encounter with a drunken Forest giant with marital issues, Amien wanders off, possessed of some cosmic vision. Lai Tai and Tyrion are casualties in a tragic loss to a group of Gith and Tieflings when the group has nearly found the wizard's home they seek. The remaining trio find their way south to Thornbury after hearing tales of devilkin causing trouble in the town, in hopes of finding Narissa and the stolen artifact. There they encounter and recruit dwarven cousins Rhas Ironeyes ("Prickly")and Umthirn Hammerfist ("Ponytail"), and wind up engaging in a hunt for local gnoll incursions on the town. A little too much head-butting with Captain Destrani results in the party gaining a blackened reputation in the town. Still, they follow what information they have to discover a caravan which has been ambushed by the gnolls. Thuvian returns to town to warn the captain that its survivor might not be what he seemed, as the others--after painstaking searching to find it--followed a trail toward the gnoll camp. The group succeeds in killing the gnolls, though Umthirn nearly perishes in the attempt. In the aftermath, they free Hrandeth of Clan Alazzar, a spice merchant captured during the earlier raid, who begs them to find his product so that he might avoid financial ruin. Another hard-fought search eventually reveals a secret tunnel, where the party once again meet opposition--this time by tieflings using magical darkness to aid their ambush. And behind the tieflings is the long-sought Narissa, her Gith allies, and her draconic eidolon. Using a demonbane potion found at the wizard's home during their first failure, the group manage to kill Narissa and her minions. Having recovered Hrandeth's spices and, they believe, the artifact Kaedyn sent them for in the first place, the party loaded a wagon and headed back toward Thornbury. After a quick night's rest, they headed back to Venza, there to return Kaedyn the artifact he sought, as well as the news of his wizardly associate's death. XP Received: 18,667 XP Treasure Received: 20,374.75 GP DM Credits: 2 @ level 3 (Was at 5358xp mid-adv on 26 Dec 2013) XP Received: 900 XP Treasure Received: 1020 GP Blessed Are the Cheesemakers: in which Commander Jacobson contracts Ru, Pirvinia von Lichenstein (" "), Tsaaruk ("Toothy"), Samad Salil ("Lightfoot"), and Iago ("Slim") to investigate the sudden shipping inactivity of popular cheese makers the Weathersmith brothers. Nobles are in an uproar at their lack of dairy delicacies, and the bothers are well known for their reliability. Furnished with horses from the Venzan stables, the group makes the trek to the Chester Cross depot, where they meet delivery man Ernest Daggit, who points them in the direction of the Weathersmiths' base of operations. The find the dairy devastated, and though they find corpses from whatever assault has occurred (and some very ornery Dire Boars), the Weathersmith men are not to be found. They do discover Alvise Biaggio, who barricaded himself in a cheese cellar covered with heavy cheese wheels. NPCs Known Venza *Cratchen: Human Spell slinger, acquaintance of Grog *Fiorella: Cratchen's cat familiar, one-time captive of Grimspiller, rescued by Ru's party at Cratchen's behest. *Grimspiller: Hobgoblin Necromancer (ref). Ostensibly deceased, but since he appeared as a bugbear(ref), there may be a Resurrection protocol at play... * Kaedyn: Paladin of Helerion, recently relieved of his training duties and seeking aid in the church's troubles (ref) * Varrantu: Devil plaguing the Church of Helerion. Mentioned, not met. (ref) * Narissa: Winged Half-fiend previously engaged in acts contrary to the Church of Helerion. Known via local gossip (ref) * Commander Jacobson: Venzan Whitecloak ref * Weathersmiths: Cheesemaking brothers (mentioned but not met). Hamnet, Gordon, and Isaak (described here) * Jacus: Employee at the Grand Stable in Venza. * Ernest Daggit: Owner of North Sending, a delivery service at the Chester Cross depot. He has one son and three daughters. ref * Michel Daggit: Ernest's oldest son (mentioned but not met) * Alvise Biaggio: Half-elven man, survivor on the assault on the Weathersmith dairy. ref Thornbury * Larshiel: Elven wizard willing to loan special artifacts to the Church of Helerion. Deceased (murdered). (ref) * Jax: Male centaur warrior found in the woods about a day's north of Thornbury. Was friendly with Larshiel. (ref) * Aleesha: Female centaur archer found in the woods about a day's north of Thornbury. Was friendly with Larshiel.(ref) * Delphina: Female centaur spellcaster found in the woods about a day's north of Thornbury. Was friendly with Larshiel. (ref) * Sarel Bankdown: Female, half-elven owner of The Laughing Plowbow Inn (ref) * The Deerlake family: Father killed in a gnoll attack on the family farm, allowing his wife and two sons to escape (mentioned but not met) ref * Pulus and Rund: Cloth merchants (mentioned but not met) ref * Captain Destrani: Human captain of the local peacekeeping force.ref Some prickly exchanges with the man lead to him declaring Ru and his companions at the time persona non grata (ref) * Hrandeth of Clan Alazzar: Gnome captive of local gnoll agitators and bandits. ref Level Ups Level 2: June 27th, 2012 Class: Ninja BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Features: Ki Pool (3 ki) Ninja Trick: Vanishing Trick HP: 9 (6 + 2 Con +1 FC) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Class) +1 (Race) +09 (Old Total) = 18 (New Total) Skill ranks added: Acrobatics, Bluff, Disable Device, Escape Artist, Perception Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, UMD Level 3: Oct 7, 2013 Class: Ranger (Trapper and Guide Archetypes) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +2 Ref: +3 to +5 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Weapon Focus (Wakizashi) Features: Martial weapon proficiency Medium armor proficiency Non-tower shield proficiency Ranger's focus (replaces Favored Enemy) Trapfinding Track +1 Wild Empathy +3 (1 Ranger level + 2 CHA) HP: 10 (8 + 2 Con ) Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +18 (Old Total) = 25 (New Total) Skill ranks added: Acrobatics, Bluff, Disable Device, Perception, Escape Artist, Disguise, Stealth Level 4 (Ninja 3): Dec 26, 2013 Class: Ninja BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +5 to +5 Will: +0 to +1 Ability increase: Dex +1 Features: No trace (+1 vs tracking, opposed Stealth when still, & Disguise) Sneak attack (2d6) HP: 9 (6 + 2 Con +1 FC) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Class) +1 (Race) +25 (Old Total) = 34 (New Total) Skill ranks added: Acrobatics, Bluff, Disable Device, Disguise, Escape Artist, Perception, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, UMD Level 5 (Ninja 4): May 2014 Class: Ninja BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +5 to +6 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: Extra Ki (+2 ki pool) Features: Ninja Trick: Fast Stealth Uncanny Dodge HP: 8 (6 + 2 Con) Favored class: +⅙ Rogue Talent (Ninja Trick) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Class) +1 (Race) +34 (Old Total) = 43 (New Total) Skill ranks added: Acrobatics, Bluff, Disable Device, Disguise, Escape Artist, Perception, Sense Motive, Stealth, UMD Level 6: Character rebuild (Slayer) Level 7: Dec 17, 2014 Class: Slayer (Favored: +1/6 Slayer talent) BAB: +6 to +7 Fort: +5 to +5 Ref: +5 to +5 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: Step Up Features: Stalker (ST bonuses add to Disguise, Intimidate, & Stealth) Study Target as Swift Action HP: 10 (8 + 2 Con) Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +42 (Old Total) = 49 (New Total) Skill ranks added: Acrobatics, Bluff, Disable Device, Escape Artist, Perception Stealth, Survival Approvals *Approval (Mar. 5, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (6 March 2012) (Systole) level 1 *Approval (July 2nd, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (Oct 17th, 2013) (Satin Knights) level 3 *Approval (4 Jan 2014) (perrinmiller) level 4 *Approval (6 Jun 2014) (perrinmiller) level 5 *1st Approval (5 Oct 2014) (perrinmiller) Rebuild level 6 *Approval (10 Mar 2015) (Aura) level 7 Category:Approved Characters